Tomoshibi
Tomoshibi is a supporting character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. ''She is always seen with her friends Minero, Creamil and Rimorimo, and is often found sleeping when the player talks to her. Appearance Tomoshibi is most likely the personification of an anglerfish, having a yellow lure dangling from her head similar to the ones used to attract prey. Tomoshibi has long brown hair braided into a single strand and long choppy bangs; strands of her hair stick out near the front of her head. She wears a long, darker brown scarf around her neck, worn so that both ends hang behind her back. She wears a brown skirt with suspenders over a lighter brown dress shirt and brown shoes. Her eyes are always closed, and her eyelashes are notably long. A small yellow orb dangles from her head. Personality Tomoshibi appears to be quiet, not having anything much to say of value or interest to the player during the game except occasional yawns, snores, and "....zzzzzz"s. She seems to share the same exasperation about Minero's occasional idiocy as Creamil and Rimorimo, agreeing with the two that it's her fault they never find any treasure, as well as telling her to shut up along with the two after the latter fell into a treasure chest headfirst in one of the scenes found in the bonus room, And during the banquet. Tomoshibi loves to sleep, according to her character bio found after all endings to the game are completed, as both her hobby and what she loves is listed as sleeping, and the only she hates is not being able to sleep. She is also said to become mad when forcibly awoken, so 'everyone stays quiet', as her bio states. History The player is first introduced to Tomoshibi while visiting the Coral Sea after returning to Deep Sea Town for the first time. Her, Minero, Creamil and Rimorimo blocked the entrance to Coral Path, Minero convinced that something they were looking for was in the direction of the pathway they were on and the others disagreeing with her. The four of them express happiness at Wadanohara's return, Tomoshibi simply saying welcome back. It is shortly after revealed they are looking for supposedly existing treasure. The four of them continue on arguing on which direction the treasure can be found in, with little to no contribution from Tomoshibi. Wadanohara eventually leaves them to themselves, walking off. Tomoshibi and company are next seen in the Sea of Stars, still looking for treasure and continuing to belittle Minero on her tresure hunting skills. Tomoshibi appears to be sleeping during their arguing, only saying ".....zzzz" during the entire ordeal. The four of them, after arguing for a short time, continue going deeper into the Sea of Stars, fading off the screen. The group are then seen surrounded by Tosatsu soldiers, Minero having run into Deep Sea Town to where Wadanohara and company were, saying the guys were surrounded by "weird guys" and the group following after her to find them as they were. Tomoshibi is, yet again, sleeping during the crisis. After the player defeats the Tosatsu soldiers, Tomoshibi appears to have awoken, saying she was fine after Wadanohara asks if they are alright. The four of them leave shortly after, heading to town. Tomoshibi and friends aren't seen again until the banquet at Sea God Castle, Tomoshibi sitting across from Creamil and next to Rimorimo in the bottom right corner of the room. Tomoshibi appears to be sleeping upon talking to her. She remains asleep after Wadanohara decides to leave for a break. In a flashback, the four of them are seen playing Red Light Green Light, Minero being the caller. Tomoshibi is the farthest away from Minero, and while Creamil and Rimorimo's sprites are shown to be walking towards Minero, Tomoshibi's stands still. To no one's surprise, it is shown she's sleeping upon speaking to her. During the release of Princess Mikotsu and the takeover of The Sea of Death, the four are seen in Deep Sea Town with Aom, Irena and Tarako, wondering what would happen. Tomoshibi is seen to be awake, but says nothing, even when they are all surrounded by Dead Fish. After a brief cut to Helica, Miyura, Pulmo and Seguro, the group is seen surrounded by Tosatsu soldiers and the demons Ver Million, Laurentia and Vendetto as well, but their goal is to protect them from the Dead Fish, as the Tosatsu Kingdom and Deep Sea Kingdom have made peace at this point in the game; Tomoshibi has fallen asleep by now. Supposedly, as said by Deep-sea prisoner, in the first normal ending, all the sea villagers are dead except for Samekichi, so it can be assumed Tomoshibi dies in this ending. Tomoshibi and friends aren't seen in the second normal ending or the true ending. In one of the bonus room's scenes, Tomoshibi and company are seen surrounding Minero stuck headfirst in a treasure chest. After Minero complains and asks for help out of the chest, the three of them tell her to shut up, Tomoshibi included. Relationships 'Minero Tomoshibi is always seen in a group with her, Creamil and Rimorimo, and it can be assumed she is friends with her. She is seen once during a movie at the end of the game telling her to shut up, the latter having fallen and gotten stuck in a treasure chest headfirst. Creamil Tomoshibi is always seen in a group with her, Minero and Rimorimo, and it can be assumed she is friends with her. Rimorimo ''' Tomoshibi is always seen in a group with her, Minero and Creamil, and it can be assumed she is friends with her. Trivia *Her name means "lamplight (灯火)" in Japanese. See Also *Tomoshibi/Sprites Category:Characters Category:Sea Kingdom Category:Female Characters